Patrick Star
Patrick Star is SpongeBob's best friend. He is a dim-witted but well-meaning Starfish.He's not the smartest fish in the sea. Patrick is quite overweight and loves ice cream and many other junk foods. He is the deuteragonist of the show. He resides under a rock. SpongeBob and Squidward are his neighbors. Patrick is portrayed as fat, lazy, unmannered, unintelligent, and generally ignorant. Unlike most of the other main characters, Patrick lacks a nose and possibly fingers. In Season 1, due to unsteady animation, his eyebrows were thin and in the shape of a couple of Ms. Beginning in Season 2, his eyebrows were slightly thicker and shaped like Zs. In several episodes, Patrick is shown to variously have a full set of teeth, a single tooth, and sometimes none at all. Patrick's intelligence is generally low, although it varies from episode to episode. In M.U.G.E.N, there are several versions made. So far, only one was actually half good. Two is in the process of being made with custom sprites. Original Patrick The original Patrick has been established in many websites, such as esnips. This Patrick ripped from a Spongebob game. His size is small at first, but can be changed in the .cns file. Only 2 buttons work and are his punches and kicks. He has a special move that he picks up his house (A rock) and starts smashing you with it multiple times. AngryNoahs made an edit to him, but like SpongeBob, isn't really good. MvC Patrick Some people made edits to the original Patrick and gave him more abilities and moves. MisdreavusLord159 had edit Patrick to give him more of a MvC style character. However, it's missing clsn2 boxes. The creator of this Patrick updated him with new clsn2 boxes and new basic attacks. However, it lacks of great specials and hypers. Madoldcrow's Patrick Madoldcrow1105 is working on a new Patrick Star for mugen. He, along with Jenny XJ9, will be in his current mugen project Nickelodeon vs. Cartoon Network. Rio Grande's Patrick A Wikia user named Rio Grande will make a Patrick soon. The creator suggested original sprites, but he then thought about it and changed to editing Madoldcrow's sprites. It will have Plankton, Spongebob and Jellyfish for strikers. It is based on Madoldcrow's SpongeBob. It is currently being redone with better sprites. Ivan Luiz's Patrick Ivan Luiz has recently released his Patrick with custom sprites. Though it has missing sprites and has some jump glitches, it looks the best out of all the other Patricks made for mugen. Like MisdreavusLord159's Patrick, it has a voicepack, unlike the others who are silent. FelixMario2011 is planning to edit this Patrick. Trivia *Ivan Luiz's Patrick is the first version to be released with custom sprites. *The idea of the Patrick and His House character came from RandomP0KEMONBro's comment on Youtube (on his old account) "This character sucks! What's next? Patrick and his house?". *The floating glitch on Ivan Luiz's Patrick does not happen on the Enemies Of Fear (E.O.F) screenpack. Videos Video:Mugen Match 9-Spongebob vs. Patrick Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:SpongeBob Characters Category:TV Show CharactersCategory:Nicktoons Characters Category:W.I.P Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:90's CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:AnimalsCategory:StrikersCategory:MalesCategory:1.0 Only CharactersCategory:(Chars) Wall of Fame